Known from the state of the art are conductive conductivity sensors comprising at least two electrodes, which are immersed for measuring in the measured medium. For determining the electrolytic conductivity of the measured medium, the resistance or conductance of the electrode measuring path in the measured medium is determined. In the case of a known cell constant, the conductivity of the measured medium can then be ascertained.
Shown in DE 10 2006 024 905 A1 is an electrode arrangement of a conductive conductivity sensor, in the case of which an inner and an outer electrode are separated from one another and insulated relative to one another by a shaped seal and a seal support body. The shaped seal serves to avoid penetration of measured medium into an annular gap between the electrodes.
Such an electrode arrangement with additional seals is constructively relatively complex. This is the case especially for conductivity sensors destined for application in foods technology or in the pharmaceutical industry. High hygienic requirements are placed on such sensors. For example, the probes of such sensors, to the extent that they come in contact with the measured medium, are not permitted to have any difficultly accessible gaps, in order that a cleaning and/or sterilizing of the total probe surface contacting the measured medium is possible. Conventional seals or a shaped seal according to DE 10 2006 024 905 A1 can, indeed, basically fulfill these requirements, but they involve complex construction with correspondingly increased effort for their assembly.